A new life
by silkrose
Summary: Esme awakes to find herself brand new and indestructible. Esme POV R and R please.
1. Awakening

My eyes flickered open; I had begun to think I was dead. The pain had finally stopped and I was relieved, I would not have to suffer any more.

As the room around me came into focus I could see bright lights on the ceiling, it looked like a hospital, a feeling of sadness washed over me as I realised I must have been saved, brought back into the world I detested so much, the world I had been trying to run away from.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings; it did not look like a hospital. The room was cool and white. I was lying on a table which had been made up like a bed, a pillow where my head had been and a sheet draped over me.

I then noticed the unbearable burning in my throat, like I had swallowed fire. I heard movement outside the door and pulled the sheet further round me grasping at the sheet. The door opened and a young man entered, he was wearing a white knee length coat which again made me think I must be in a hospital. He was pale and blonde and wore a friendly smile. "Good Afternoon." He said to me. "Don't be alarmed."

My mind couldn't focus at first; Carlisle had just told me I was a vampire. Vampires don't exist… unless I ended up in hell instead of heaven. He left the room for a brief moment and came back holing in a mirror. Carlisle held it in front of my face; I did not recognise the person looking back at me from it. She has longish thick brown curly locks, pale white skin, just like Carlisle, but the most startling thing about this remarkable beautiful woman in the mirror was the burning crimson eyes. I put my hand to my face and the woman copied me, I gasped in horror.

"Please don't be frightened." He said calmly. "I will explain everything." He left the room again and was back within seconds. He held out an ebony silk dress for me, and I quickly put it on. I stood for the first time, all the while thinking I shouldn't be able to. Jumping off the cliff was supposed to free me from the cruel world not bring me back to it shiny and new. I ran my hand up my arm, my skin was hard, firm and when I looked to Carlisle everything seemed so clear. Carlisle came to my side and put one hand on my waist while he led me from the room.

"My… my throat." I choked out as we walked through the house (it was a house, not a hospital as I had previously thought), him guiding me along by my hand.

"I will soon have that sorted for you." He smiled down at me and brushed a lock of my hair away from my face. "It is part of who you are," he explained. "The thirst will be you primary objective for a long while my love, but we have eternity."

"Thirst!" Realisation suddenly hit me, if I was a vampire, and I was thirsty, he was leading me to some poor innocent people to kill. "I… I can't do this." I stammered.

"Don't worry my love."

Carlisle led me out into the gardens, it was almost night fall and the brilliant orange sun was lowering itself out of sight behind some trees in the distance. "Now run." He whispered in my ear, before I knew it I was speeding along through the trees that the sun had been setting over, I could smell some many new things, I could identify the trees by smell, my eye sight was a million times improved. Suddenly we stopped and I could see Carlisle staring through into a small clearing where there was an adult buck standing grazing. Carlisle moved so fast I almost didn't see him, within seconds we was by my side again and handing the limp buck to me. "Drink." He again whispered.

I was now feeling much better than I had, Carlisle and I were walking back across the lawn towards the house, I could see movement in one of the upper windows. I stopped Carlisle and pointed to the shadow flickering past the lit window. "Don't panic my love." He smiled and pointed up to the window. "That is Edward, my son, for all intensive purposes."

Carlisle led me into a room filled with dark furniture, there were dark couches and lots of little side tables, the place was very much cluttered. The only thing in the room which stood out and caught my attention was a sleek white grand piano in the corner of the room. I walked towards it and brushed my fingers along the smooth polished top. "Edward." I heard Carlisle say, although only loud enough, I though, for myself to hear. Suddenly there was another boy in the room. He was tall and shared the same chalky white pallor that Carlisle and I did. He had untidy bronze hair and powerful amber eyes.

"Edward, this is Esme." Carlisle explained. "She will be joining is from now on." Edward stared at Carlisle seeming to understand something else in the words which I was not. Edward nodded and a wave of sadness washed over his face, he moved towards me and took my hand, he kissed it lightly and took a step back.

"It is very nice to meet you Esme." He said in a velvety voice.


	2. Family

Months had passed and I was beginning to get used to my new way of life, I had a few slip ups but Edward and Carlisle kept me on the right track. I stood looking in a full length mirror in my room. My eyes were beginning to change colour, the red was becoming dull and flecks of ochre was creeping in. I studied my new form, I wore a long dress of emerald green, it was very loose and small pair of heels. There was a knock on my door which brought me back to my senses.

"Good evening." Carlisle said popping his head round the door.

"Evening." I replied turning away from the mirror. "Just back from the hospital?" I asked and he came into the room and perched on the edge of my bed (which was just for show). I moved over and sat down beside him.

"Esme, dearest I was wondering… would you consider…" I waited patiently, he stammered on with his words and I could tell that if it would have been possible for him to blush, he would have. All of a sudden something clicked in my mind and I found myself leaning towards him, he stopped stammering and looked at me. In that moment I could see it in his eyes, see why Doctor Cullen had saved me. Before either of us knew it our lips had met, cool marble against cool marble and everything felt perfect. The kiss was slow and sweet, there was an amazing smell that came off his breath, I could only imagine what that smell would do to me if I had still been human. We broke apart and looked at each other, this changed everything.

"Did you ever wonder why I changed you?" he asked me. I could not possibly think of anything. "I knew from the first moment that I saw you that you were special, special to me. You were so young back then that I just had to let it pass by, on of the many torments of living for an eternity… but when I saw you, lying there all broken I knew it was the right thing to do, you had caught up with me in age, and there was a possibility that you might grow to love me too." He smiled and placed a hand upon my cheek.

"But my… " I began.

"Human memories fade." He sighed. "Soon that will be behind you, and there will be no need to worry any longer." I smiled up at him and rubbed my cheek against his palm.

Before I knew it two years had gone by, I was of course unchanged as was Edward and Carlisle, my little family. I was sitting in the room in which I had first met Edward listening to the soothing sound of him playing one of his original compositions, my favourite piece. I was looking down at the huge sparkling diamond that sat upon my wedding finger, it was nothing like the ring I had from my previous husband, it was about four times the size of that. Carlisle and I had been married for roughly a month now, and it was the most amazing experience I have had… in life or in death. Carlisle worked at the hospital, was a very highly trained doctor, the reason being he could study well into the night and he had taken numerous medical degrees thanks to the fact he didn't age. I was forced to stay at home, there was still a high risk that someone my recognise me, Carlisle had warned me that it would be a while before I could mix with humans, I had to wait until we were certain everyone who could recognise me would be dead.

Edward was quiet, especially now Carlisle and I were so close. He look very lonely, he drifted back and forth, here and there, his main focus being his studies. My greatest fear was Edward being lonely, in reality we were all just great friends who lived together, Carlisle and I had formed a bond but that left Edward further on the outside, I wished he would find a mate.


	3. Hobbies

"My love, my life." Carlisle said as he walked into the living area, he took my hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and returned to the book I was reading. "I have been thinking, and I do think you have done so well that maybe you would be able to mix into human society."

"Really, you think I can handle it?" I asked unsure of myself.

"I do love." I stood up again and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. "I will come with you for the first time, although we do have to try not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Where would go?" I asked, eager to leave the house and not just wander round the surrounding forests.

"There is a small, relatively un-known market tomorrow. I have been given an un-needed day off from the hospital and I thought we could go together."

"And depending on how I do, I'll be aloud out on my own?" I asked, making it sound like he was my father, but I knew it was all to protect us.

"Of course love."

The next day was wet and rainy and vey dark, Carlisle and I dressed in long coats, he wore a hat and I carried an umbrella. We walked slow, or what felt very slow for us, arm in arm around little stalls. There was stalls of every kind you can imagine, for such a small market. There were stalls selling home baked foods, fabrics, clothing, books and lots more. Carlisle went for the book stalls first, he searched through and through picking any medical related book out that he could and handing them to the lady behind the stall. I was waiting for Carlisle to finish purchasing his second lot of medical books when something on the stall opposite caught my eye. It was a white sofa, with an ivory wood finish around the edges. It had carved wooden legs from the bottom that led up the arms in swirls. I wandered over and began tracing my hands across the wood, around all the swirls. It felt rough in places like some of it was breaking away. "How much?" I called out to the man behind the stall, I obviously startled him, he hadn't seen my approach.

"S…sorry love?" he stuttered.

"How much for the sofa?" I asked, as I looked up at him a saw his eyed widen, I was holding my umbrella by my side and my face was in full view.

"Err… Err, for you fifty five dollars love." He said resting a hand on the back of the couch. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at Carlisle and he gave me a look that asked me to explain.

"I really like it, I hope you don't mind." I said staring up at his face. "I don't mean to try and change things." Carlisle smiled and put his hand into his pocket, pulling out a wad of notes. There was obviously more there than the man had asked for but he handed them over to the man anyway.

"Why thank you sir." The man said, not looking at Carlisle but thumbing through the notes and counting his generous tip.

"I will be back to collect it in a short while." Carlisle said addressing the man again.

"Yeah um hmm." The man muttered and continued counting.

Carlisle and I walked around a few of the other stalls, purchasing items here and there, mainly Carlisle purchasing things for me. It was just before we left the market that I spotted a book that seemed like it may interest me. It was book on the 'modern woman and her home', the cover was tattered and stained, obviously some women had tried the book and found in un-successful, but I thought I would give it a try.

A couple of hours later Carlisle walked into the living area carrying the sofa, Edward walking behind. Edward had gone back to the market with Carlisle to collect the sofa, putting on a perfect human ruse pretending that the sofa had been heavy to them (as it should have been) they carried it away from the market between the pair of them. "Where would you like it?" he asked still standing with the couch above his head.

"My room please." I said smiling, and following Carlisle up the stairs. As he placed it down in the centre of my room I walked to my closet and took out a load of the things we had bought at the market.

I worked in my room for about 3 full days, hardly leaving it. Edward and Carlisle didn't disturb me. Edward was studying or hunting, which was his routine now, all he seemed to do. Carlisle had been working back to back shifts at the hospital, claiming he needed the extra money so they would let him, and pretending to sleep in the hospital. I exited my room and headed down the stairs. The living room was empty, they were both out. I went back to my room and tried what I thought was the impossible. I lifted the couch above my head easily, I walked down the stairs with it and into the living room. I rearranged the furniture so that my new couch was the centre piece, and so it was close to the piano.

The door behind me opened and Carlisle entered the room. "Esme my sweet!" he said sounding amazed. He stood beside me with his arm around my waist, looking at my creation. The couch was now covered in a white satin, along with matching cushions that I had fashioned my self. The wooden edging that had once been rough and callous with the paint peeling of was now smooth and re-painted. Carlisle left my side and began to run his hand long the smooth wood that surrounded the couch. The light that was coming from the fire glinted in the sheen of the satin, casting orange dancing shadows all over it.

"It is perfect, it matched with the piano so well."

"That was my inspiration." I laughed.

"You must finish the job you have started." He said moving towards one of the chairs and dragging out of arrangement.


End file.
